Tout Bien, Tout Honneur
by MariP-C
Summary: Une mission qui faillit échouer grâce à Sam


_**Auteur**__ : MariP_

_**Genre**__ : Un mélange de romance et un peu de tragédie._

_**Saison**__ : Environ saison 7_

_**Résumé**__ : Une mission qui faillit échouer grâce à Sam. _

_Merci à ma beta, lil B. _

Ils avaient réussi à entrer dans le vaisseau mère Goa'uld depuis près de 5 minutes et personne ne les avait encore repérés. L'équipe s'était séparée dès leur arrivé pour répartir les explosifs dans l'ensemble du vaisseau le plus rapidement possible. Le major Carter et le Colonel O'Neill évoluaient lentement dans les couloirs, en se faisant le plus discret possibles. Jack ouvrait la voie en écoutant les indications quasi silencieuses de son second. L'opération se déroulait sans encombre et efficacement lorsqu'un son aigu et sec brisa le silence. Alerté, O'Neill se retourna rapidement en direction du son, dégainant son arme, prêt à toute éventualité. À son grand étonnement, il fit face à une Carter dont le visage s'était mis à rougir violement.

Il laissa s'échapper un long soupir et baissa son P90. C'est le moment à lequel sa radio émit un léger grésillement. Il regarda autour de lui et empoigna sa radio.

Oui Daniel? Dit-il à voix basse.

_Nous sommes dans la salle des commandes et Teal'c a repéré sur un des panneaux de contrôle une patrouille Jaffa qui se dirige droit sur vous. _

Merde! Silence radio maintenant! Il lâcha sa radio et croisa le regard de Sam. Celle-ci réfléchit un moment, puis pointa une direction.

Par-là, je crois qu'il y a une sorte d'entrepôt.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils se dirigèrent dans la direction indiquée et se placèrent devant une porte. Évidement elle était verrouillée, alors qu'ils cherchaient le mécanisme de fermeture, le même son aigu et sec résonna à nouveau. O'Neill lança un regard à la jeune femme, dans lequel on pouvait clairement distinguer des images de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Cette dernière travaillait à l'ouverture de la porte avec acharnement. Relevant la tête, il entendit la patrouille Jaffa arriver à grand pas. La porte céda au même moment. Il empoigna le gilet pare-balles de la jeune femme et la poussa rapidement dans l'entrepôt qu'elle venait tout juste d'ouvrir puis, referma la porte derrière eux. La pièce était sombre, de bonne dimension et encombrée de boîtes empilées. Étant sur le point de perdre son sang-froid, Jack, tenant toujours fermement Sam, l'entraina avec lui vers le fond de la pièce et l'obligea à prendre place derrière une pile de boite avant de le faire lui-même. Il s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls d'un rapide coup d'œil puis s'adossa à son tour sur les boîtes. La course pour éviter la patrouille et le stress d'être découvert avait accéléré leur rythme cardiaque et respiratoire.

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs bras appuyés sur leurs genoux repliés et leurs têtes retombant sur leurs torses, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Pour une troisième fois, le son aigu et sec se manifesta. Sam releva tête posa une main contre sa bouche, rougissant à nouveau.

Carter… Grogna impatiemment O'Neill sans toutefois relever la tête.

Je… je suis vraiment désolée mon Colonel lui dit-elle à voix basse. Vraiment désolée.

Vous aviez dit que ce hoquet était terminé depuis ce matin, dit-il en relevant finalement la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui de son second.

Ça l'était! Hier soir je n'avais plus le hoquet mon Colonel. Ce n'est pas normal.

Voulez-vous que je vous dise ce qui n'est pas normal Carter? Vous! Avoir le hoquet pendant trois jours de suite c'est complètement surréaliste. Nous avons retardé la mission pour cette raison. Toute l'équipe s'est appliquée à utiliser tous les trucs connus pour vous aider.

Daniel et vous n'avez pas semblé détester ce retard mon Colonel. Vous vous êtes bien amusé à essayer de me faire sursauter pendant ces deux jours. Je n'ai pas pu me concentrer plus de 10 minutes sur mes recherches. Je soupçonne même Teal'c d'avoir ri de l'une de ces idées qui devait «m'aider», répondit Sam avec une pointe de rancœur en mimant les guillemets.

Faire rire Teal'c était aussi une idée pour vous faire peur….

*HIC* Et bien ça ne fonctionne jamais ce genre de trucs mon Colonel.

Le visage de Jack s'illumina d'un sourire avec ce dernier hoquet tandis que celui de Sam s'assombrissait. Soupirant longuement, le Colonel reprit parole toujours à voix basse:

Allez Carter, ça ne peut pas être si terrible. Vous l'avez déjà mentionné, vous y êtes habituée. Vous n'aviez qu'à nous dire votre mystérieux truc pour le hoquet et on vous aurait aidé. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait pour vous en débarrasser hier soir?

En fait, je n'ai rien fait. Je croyais m'en être débarrassé de façon naturelle et en être libérée pour une autre année, comme auparavant. Mais, il semble que si je n'ai pas recourt à cette méthode, je suis condamné à l'avoir longtemps. *HIC*

Mais pourquoi n'y avez-vous pas recourt à cette «méthode» ? O'Neill avait mimé les guillemets un air malicieux au visage.

C'est compliqué à faire et… et gênant, dit-elle le rouge colorant vivement ses joues. De toute façon impossible à faire pour le moment*HIC* alors je vais arrêter de parler et fermer ma bouche pour atténuer le son si vous le permettez mon Colonel.

Faites! Faites Carter. Il nous reste un bloc de C4 à placer. Croyez-vous être capable de rester silencieuse le temps que l'on s'y rende et qu'on revienne aux anneaux de transport? Questionna Jack, un air plus que sérieux au visage.

Avant d'avoir pu penser à une quelconque réplique, Sam émit un hoquet sonore malgré ses lèvres bien sellées. Assise en tailleur, Carter laissa échapper un soupir en regardant son supérieur prendre sa radio et la faire fonctionner.

_Jackson_.

Daniel, on a un problème. Carter a encore le hoquet, on est coincé dans un entrepôt. On *hic* va avoir un peu de retard mais on va y arriver.

_Encore? Ce n'était pas réglé depuis hier soir? _

On vous expliquera plus tard. *hic* On arrive dans 15 minutes. Si nous avons du retard, partez. On s'arrangera autrement. *hic*

_Soyez prudent!_

Jack ferma sa radio, puis reporta son attention sur Sam, un air contrarié au visage.

Est-ce que c'est moi ou *hic* votre hoquet s'intensifie Major?

Il avait insisté sur le Major, lui faisant comprendre que la situation était vraiment problématique et qu'il n'entendait plus à rire. Ce simple son, inoffensif à la base, pouvait révéler leur emplacement à l'ennemi à tout moment. La mâchoire obstinément serrée, Sam hocha un «oui» de la tête tout en tirant un regard digne du Chat Botté dans les films de Shrek; ajoutant un autre hic à la conversation malgré elle. Se rapprochant vivement d'elle, Jack la saisit par les épaules et parla sur un ton emplit de colère:

Major, si nous voulons sortir d'ici *hic* avec tous nos membres, vous allez me dire quel est votre foutu truc qu'on en finisse.

Gardant obstinément la bouche fermée, elle refusa d'un signe de la tête. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient faufilés dans l'entrepôt, le temps espaçant chaque «hic» avait affreusement diminué. Sa poigne ne s'étant pas relâcher, Jack pouvait percevoir physiquement le hoquet et ses répercussions douloureuses sur Sam.

Je veux connaître votre méthode et rapidement. Ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner Carter.

Un bruit provenant de la porte interrompit brutalement leur querelle murmurée. Des Jaffas arrivaient dans l'entrepôt. En tout autre occasion, ils se seraient juste cachés sur leur garde, le temps que les Jaffas partent. Toutefois cette fois-ci, les sons répétitifs émanant de la jeune femme pouvaient les trahir facilement. Cédant à la peur, Sam voulu prendre son arme et se préparer à tirer. Toutefois, Jack la tenait toujours fermement, l'empêchant de saisir son P90 ; les Jaffas qui étaient sur le point d'entrer devenant secondaires.

Ils communiquèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, ce qui sembla être une éternité à Sam. Il voulait savoir et elle ne voulait rien dire. Sam avait pleinement conscience que le meilleur moyen de se sortir de cette histoire en vie était de régler ce damné problème de hoquet. Elle aurait dû s'occuper de son problème bien avant. Pensée inutile puisqu'elle se trouvait dans un vaisseau Ha'tak sur le point d'être découverte par des Jaffas. Il n'y avait que deux solutions: elle se taisait, ils se faisaient repérer et leurs chances de s'en sortir indemne devenaient quasi nulles… ou elle parlait, malgré sa gêne… Regardant par-dessus une boite, elle vit qu'ils étaient sur le point de venir à bout de la porte. Son instinct de survie prenant le contrôle, elle ouvrit la bouche et dit:

Il faut qu'on m'embrasse!

Stupéfait, Jack voulu répliquer un «Vous êtes sérieuse?» bien sentit, mais oublia toutes répliques cinglantes lorsque l'ouverture des portes de l'entrepôt se fit entendre, signe qu'ils devaient devenir silencieux. Le regard courroucé que lui servit Sam lui confirma qu'elle était mortellement sérieuse. Évaluant la situation, Jack resta sur place jusqu'à ce qu'un Hic sonore le confronte à la réalité.

Sentant le Colonel relâcher sa prise, Sam comprit qu'il la libérait pour lui laisser champ libre afin de répondre aux représailles de leurs ennemis. Elle se raidit pour l'affrontement à venir, mais au dernier moment, d'un mouvement rapide, Jack prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Le baiser, au commencement, fut simple, tel ceux échangé entre deux enfants derrière l'école. Puis, d'un accord commun, ils intensifièrent le contact, passant de jeunes écoliers à de grands adolescents à la découverte de l'autre.

C'est au moment où les Jaffas eurent quitté la pièce en refermant la porte qu'ils se séparèrent, un air confus au visage. Le désir glissant sur eux telle une vague immense. Ils se regardèrent un long et douloureux moment, puis Sam détourna le regard pour se saisir de son arme, reprendre sa contenance et ravaler la gêne qui était en train de l'étouffer. Jack de son coté, se racla la gorge pour faire redescendre son désir au le fond de ses bottes, récupérant tant bien que mal son contrôle de soi et il vérifia que tous les Jaffas soient bien partis. Sans un mot, ils se levèrent en parfaite synchronisation et rejoignirent la porte laissant un silence inconfortable s'installer entre eux. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, ils allèrent déposer leur dernier bloc de C4 et rejoignirent Daniel et Teal'c qui s'inquiétaient près des anneaux de transport.

Vous en avez mis du temps! Rouspéta Daniel.

Ce n'est pas le moment, Daniel. Sortez-nous d'ici et ensuite on se racontera notre fin de semaine!

Ils s'installèrent sans plus de cérémonies au centre des anneaux de transport, Daniel les programma et se plaça à leurs coté. Ils furent acheminés jusqu'au Teltak, là où Jacob et Selmak les attendaient, rongés par l'inquiétude et l'impatience. Une fois SG-1 à bord, Jacob éloigna le vaisseau le plus possible avant que la détonation ne se produise.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que SG-1 était de retour de leur mission pour la Tok'ra et, après avoir passé à l'infirmerie, ils étaient maintenant en salle de débriefing avec le Général Hammond.

Dès que les Jaffas sont entrés dans l'entrepôt, nous avons réussi à arrêter le hoquet de Carter. N'ayant rien trouvés, ils sont repartis peu après, nous laissant le champ libre pour sortir et placer le dernier bloc de C4. Et la fin, vous la connaissez: nous avons rejoint Daniel et Teal'c puis nous voilà, juste à l'heure pour le souper!

Mais comment vous êtes-vous débarrassé de votre hoquet Sam? Demanda Daniel.

En fait, j'ai utilisé ma méthode et il s'est arrêté immédiatement.

Et on peut la connaître cette méthode?

Non Daniel, vous ne pouvez pas.

Si vous n'avez rien à rajouter, j'attends vos rapports. Repos.

Alors que le Général Hammond rejoignait son bureau, que Teal'c quittait la salle de débriefing, Daniel s'approcha de Sam.

Allez Sam! Il me semble que cette méthode devait être corrosive ment gênante...pourtant Jack a eu le droit de vous assister... Allons-nous pouvoir connaître le secret ou cela restera-t-il entre vous deux?

Vous avez tout comprit Dany boy! S'incrusta le Colonel dans la conversation en frappant gentiment l'épaule de son ami. Je suis son supérieur alors j'ai le droit de le savoir.

Ça ne doit pas être si terrible. Je promets de ne le dire à personne.

N'insistez pas Daniel. Je ne vous le dirai pas.

Et vous Jack?

Ne me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux. Daniel, vous ne me ferez rien dire et Carter, vous croyez vraiment que j'allais tout révéler?

Non, c'est vrai. J'ai confiance en vous mon Colonel.

Je vais bien finir par le savoir... En attendant la révélation je dois me remettre au travail. À plus tard! Daniel laissa seul Jack et Sam.

Merci mon Colonel.

Mais pourquoi?

Pour n'avoir rien expliqué à Daniel!

Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Si j'avais parlé, il ne nous aurait pas lâché une seconde pour imbiber plus de détails. Non, en fait, c'est moi qui vous remercie.

Pourquoi?

Pour avoir partagé votre secret avec moi. D'ailleurs, à la prochaine crise de hoquet, au lieu d'endurer pendant des jours appelez-moi. Je me ferai un plaisir immense de vous aider. En tout bien tout honneur évidemment! Lui répondit-il, un discret sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire du même type trônait sur le visage de Sam. Un air malicieux jouait soudainement sur ses traits. Elle s'approcha doucement de son supérieur. Prenant son courage d'une main, un Halkesh de folie de l'autre, et avec une arrogance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle lui répondit.

Je n'y manquerai pas. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr!


End file.
